


A Nice Quiet Visit

by DesertVixen



Category: Murder She Wrote
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Grady Fletcher has a problem





	A Nice Quiet Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosencrantz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/gifts).



“It’s been a nice quiet visit, Aunt Jess,” Grady Fletcher said as they drove to the airport.

“It’s been very pleasant,” she said placidly.

They'd gone to a Broadway play, enjoyed some fine dinners, and even spent a quiet evening at home.

There had been no dead bodies, no old friends who needed help, no stolen jewelry, no tangles.

Grady thought about it on the drive home. He’d never had a quieter visit with Aunt Jess.

It had been almost…unnatural. Wrong. Very wrong.”

The next day he decided to call Cabot Cove. “Sheriff Tupper? I’m concerned about my aunt…”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for you! Not that Jessica ever has a quiet visit.


End file.
